powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holokami/Mission 1-1
Mission 1-1 Brief Reports from our reconnaissance fleet indicates an unknown fleet is gathering at C-6. Unable to determine which nation it is, or if it's just pirates. Worst case scenario, an enemy is gathering in large numbers under our nose, hopefully, it isn't them. Unfortunately, our two reconnaissance fleets are out on other missions, and no other we have available is as capable as Victory to handle a mission of this danger alone if the slim chance things go wrong happens. Due to this uncertainty, and the relatively short distance C-6 is from port, it has been decided that Victory will go alone to scout briefly for more detail. The Admiral will remain in constant contact with Victory throughout the duration of this mission. The Admiral will be doing their utmost to ready reinforcements during the mission as well. Mission Log Victory: “I’m here, but… I can’t see anything.” Admiral: “Hmm… Be careful, we detected enemies at this location only five hours ago, further giving credit to the report." Victory: “This sneakiness... Another pirate trick, I presume.” sighs “Very well, I’ll maintain heading along the coast, north-north-west.” Admiral: “..." A short time later. Victory: “Wait.” Admiral: “What is it?" Victory: crouching behind a rock sticking out of the water “I can see a ship... I'll maintain my distance.” Admiral: “So it's true... Whose is it?" Victory: “One moment, let me focus.” She focuses in on the enemy ship. “Wait, what..!?” Admiral: “What's wrong?" Victory: “That ship, it just disappeared into the cliff!” Admiral: “Disappear into the cliff?" Victory: “Yes, as though it was a ghost, it moved into the rock. I didn't manage to see whose ship it was.” Admiral: “What!?" Victory: “I can hardly believe it myself...” Admiral: “How is that even possible... C-Could it be a ghost ship!?" Victory: “Please keep such wild speculation to yourself, admiral...” Admiral: “Well, you never know..." Victory: “I can see you sulking... Please, admiral, we need to think this through properly.” Admiral: “Fine, fine. Would it be possible to take a closer look at the cliff?" Victory: “Certainly. ... I must ask, why have you sent me on this mission. A stealthy mission such as this is hardly fitting for myself.” Admiral: “This is an emergency, and you're the only one available for this mission for some time. If it comes down to battle, I know you'll make it out." Victory: “Very well, thank you for the compliment. I'm at the cliff now” She holds her arm out to the cliff face, but... her hand passes through it! "Admiral! My hand! It's passing into the cliff." Admiral: “What!? A false cliff face? ... An illusion..? A hologram..?" Victory: “As much as I would like to scorn you for such wild words, I can't doubt what I see with my own eyes. What craft of magic is this?" Admiral: “You've done great work, Victory. Please, return to port now. ... Just stay alert." Victory: “Very good, admiral. I won't tread carelessly into such a bizarre situation. It appears I go unnoticed for now, but-" blasts can be heard! "Admiral, I'm under attack-!" Admiral: “Victory! ... Victory-!!" Category:Blog posts Category:Property of Holokami